The Hungry Games - You Rob KFCs Charlie Brown
by Lordtoxicchippo243
Summary: Charlie Brown robs some KFC and cums in it. The cummy KFC has contagious horniness.
**Disclaimer: This story was written for comedic purposes so please don't take it seriously.**

Coconut Fred: HEY THERE EVERYBODY IT'S SNACK TIME, Guess what we will eat?

Chippy: POTATOES?

LordIxis: PANCAKES?

Charlie Brown: Toast?

Chloe: Pie?

Blythe: Sugar Booty?

Dr. Phibes: I hope we can eat men!

Everyone: *stares at *

Coconut Fred: WRONG IT'S PLAIN WHITE SAUCE

LordIxis: You shitting me?

Chloe: Plain white sauce is for losers

Blythe: I would rather eat dirt *scoops out dirt and eats it*

Coconut Fred: Here i'll try it *eats a spoonful*

Later

R.I.P Coconut Fred 1999-2016

Blythe: Now what

Chloe: Let's rob a KFC!

LordIxis: This is illegal you know

Chippy: But it's tasty

Chloe: Come on Chuck it's you and me

Charlie Brown: Chloe can I stay here

Chloe: No you come with me we can take sefiles

Charlie Brown: FINE

later

Charlie Brown: ok here's the plan sneak in though the back AND ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING LISTENING!?

Chloe: *Taking duck lips sefiles* Maybe*

Charlie Brown: *shoves the phone up his dick* NOW YOU WANTED TOO DO THIS

Chloe: Ok

Charlie Brown and Chloe: *break in*

Chloe: HANDS UP

Charlie Brown: THIS IS A FUCKINF ROBBERY

Chloe and Charlie Brown: *going a killing spree and murder everyone there*

Chloe: Wow we enough food for the whole winter chuck?

Charlie Brown: *Rapeing a bucket* This chicken feels so good on me

Chloe: Dude... WHAT?

Charlie Brown: Ok let's go

meanwhile Chippy,Ixis and Blythe are watching a sex tape of Shrignold and Jenny

Shrignold: You see bitch this what love is about

Jenny: Fuck me like a goat baa baa baa

LordIxis: Well I'm keeping my virginity.

Blythe: This is fucked up

Chippy: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?

Chippy: *jacks off*

Chloe: Were back but the KFC is cummy

Everyone: CHUCK

Charlie Brown: But KFC makes me soooo horny *so munch cums blasts out of his that he deflates like a balloon*

Voliet: THERE'S Chuck's KFC *eats it and becomes horny*

Rawk Hawk: You reday to fuck

Voliet: YES *fucks Rawk Hawk*

Chippy,LordIxis,Blythe and Chloe: *eyes melt*

SwaySway: now it's my turn? *grabs the kfc* OOOOOOOOOH JENNY

Jenny: Quack

SwaySway: That's right open wide

Hansen: Oh hi there SwaySway

SwaySway: Hi there Hansen i'm giving Jenny Quackles onion paste

Jenny Quackles: *eats it and becomes horny*

SwaySway: Silly Jenny that wasn't onion paste you should eat food form a stranger's plate

Hansen: Swaysway have a seat right over there

SwaySway: NEVER *gets in a rocket van*

Hansen: BOO!

SwaySway: *screams and crashes into the twin towers*

R.I.P Hansen 1959-2016 R.I.P SwaySway 1906-2016

Tower 1: Ow my head hurts

Tower 2: Hey wanna do the fire changgele

Tower 1: Ok *sets himself on fire and explodes*

HM Mario: It's been of those days *takes a selfie*

Steak Guy: That wasn't a selfie YOU SHOULDN'T EAT FOOD FORM A STRANGLER'S PLATE

Lucy: *kissing a picture of Squidward* Oooooh Squiddy with this cummy chicken I can win you over! I'mm going to his house today *rushes over there*

Later

Squidward: *tied up* WTF IS GOING ON!?

Lucy: Your safe now just don't talk and eat your chicken

Steak Guy: Remember Squidward testicles too munch chicken makes your teeth go grey

Squidward: GET MY NAME RIGHT

Lucy: *rubs vegemite on Squidward's face * there's vegemite on you wanna lick it of?

steak guy: vegemite makes your teeth go grey

Squidward: TASTES LIKE BOOGERS

Lucy: :3

LordIxis: THAT'S IT I'M DONE I'M 50 SHADES OF LUCY IS WHERE I CROSS THE LINE HOW AND WHY IS THIS PLOT REFUSING TO END

Steak Guy: You see the writers are given this special thing called drugs they use it and create these random ideas then they make whatever they feel like

Mr Enter: THAT'S IT I'M DONE YOU GUYS MAKE THIS SHIT BAD ON PROPSE

Steak Guy: You see kids fancy show offy critics like Enter clog up the body with unessaray detail look you kid a sperm whale

Mr Enter: APAODNLSLSNDLSLAMSKJCPXKFNCJDKDMDNFN FUCK *shoots Steak Guy with the atrocity beams*

Mr Enter: *glares at the Cummy KFC* AND YOU *throws it and it lands in the LPS*

Russell: *cleaning up Pepper's semen* thats the last time we let you watch MLP

Pepper: But i'm a clopper

Russell: Not a damn excuse for covering 3/4 of the room with your semen

Pepper: I take my clopping skills extremely

Russell: At least it's all gone *gets hit in the head with the cummy KFC in the head*

Pepper: Oooooooh what's this

Russell: White stuff *eats it and becomes horny and gets a visible boner*

Pepper: *releases a smelly scent* RUSSELL YOUR SCARING ME

Russell: *rapes Pepper while Ellie Glouding's Love Me Like You Do plays*

Later

Pepper: *is pregnant* thanks a lot prick

Russell: Oh dear your pregs

Pepper: Not shit sherlock

Russell: We will half to wait until a long time

66 days later

Pepper/Russell Kids: KILL US WERE IN SO MUCH PAIN

Pepper: So what's your plan

Russell: This *starts eating the Pepper/Russell children*

Mrenter: FUCK THIS SHOW BABIES GETTING IS WERE I CROSS THE LINE I'M WATCHING SAMURAI JACK NOT THIS SHOW

Russell: There's two pieces of chicken

Pepper: So

Russell and Pepper: *eat the chicken,become super horny and fuck*

Mr Enter: FUCK YOU GUYS I'M ASEXUAL *vomits out his heart as the closing irises closes on him*

Episode ends parodying various Looney Toons cartoons


End file.
